


My Turn Now

by LadyLaran



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/pseuds/LadyLaran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lantis and Zagato have watched over their master for a very long time and now, the swordsman must do this on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Turn Now

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note - This is based on the writer’s prompt “vulnerability.” I decided to investigate a bit deeper into one of my most favorite characters. We don’t know a lot about him as the series focused mainly on three female leads but for some reason, something about him just drew my attention as a writer. Maybe it’s his eyes? I don’t know. All I know is that I saw the prompt and the muses sprang to life.
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth. This wonderful series is the brainchild of Clamp. I’m simply doing this for fun!

There have been very few constants in my life. In fact, I can probably count them on one hand: my brother, my friend, and my old master. The rest of the world is practically inconsequential as it changes so often that it’s hard to consider it reliable and given my past, reliability is something I depend on.

I lost my brother in his quest to rid Cephiro of the Pillar. I lost Eagle to his illness a short time after the Knights left. We made sure that Cephiro honored its promise to save his world.

In truth, I would be alone if that stubborn imp of a Master Mage that trained Zagato and I hadn’t decided to watch over me. It was his strength that straightened out two crazy kids and set them on the path to power and wisdom, and it was that strength that kept me from doing something very foolish.

Most people tend to overlook him given that he hides in a form that keeps him looking childish. If they do spot it, it’s simply because of the power they crave and what they think he can give them. Zagato and I had chased many of those would-be lovers off to protect him.

And yes, we did protect him because Cephiro’s strongest mage is more fragile than people would expect from him.

It was something we discovered during our second year under his tutelage. Once a year, he would retreat into himself, eyes empty and aching, and it was such a change from the lively, spirited man we knew. So, Zagato and I decided to do some research.

In retrospect, I should have realized that it would take a great deal to get our master drunk. It’s just that we underestimated his resistance to alcohol due to the small size of the form he typically uses.

To this day, I’m not sure as to what made us more ill - the quantity of alcohol we consumed or the story we managed to pry from our master. A story that affects him every year.

Long story short, Clef had been courting a woman who had been extremely powerful in her own right. She’d been winding a net of lies and deception around him, hoping to snare him deeper until she could Bind him to her, adding his power to her own.

Once he’d realized the danger he was in, my master had freed himself but at a cost so high that it would damage a soul as strong as his. His family had paid the price, falling at her hands before he’d been able to get to them to rescue them. He avenged them but wounds on his heart had never healed, bleeding once a year at the anniversary of their deaths.

We’d never questioned him after gaining the story from him and instead, my brother and I swore an oath to protect our master and keep those who would seek to use him or harm him out of the way.

I don’t know how many people we scared off and if Clef ever knew what we were doing, he never said. He would simply give us that soft smile of his and guide us back to whatever lessons we’d ignored in order to terrorize our prey.

Even after we’d achieved ranks and left our apprenticeships, Zagato and I always sought to protect him, looking after him where we could. Loneliness is a bitter thing, especially mixed with pain as old as his.

After I left Cephiro over the Pillar issue, I made sure to keep tabs on him and I knew my brother did the same. 

Zagato, during the fights with the Magic Knights, couldn’t bring himself to harm our old master when he’d needed to keep Clef out of the way and had found a stone stasis spell to protect him while hoping to keep him out of the fray.

When I’d heard of my brother’s death, I came back for one reason only. To take up the quest of keeping Clef safe. Oh, I hid it with my loathing for the Pillar system as I couldn’t explain why the most powerful mage in our world needed protection. Most would say I was crazy to think so, but I knew the truth then as I do now.

That knowledge has stayed with me, even after Cephiro had healed itself and formed a better government system after the departure of the Magic Knights. The healing seemed to extend to all who had been touched by the battles, even myself. I was able to bid my brother and dearest friend farewell and turn my eyes to the future.

Which brings me to now. Clef has managed to isolate himself somewhere and even Lafarga can’t seem to find him. The other inhabitants of the castle have expressed concern, wondering what was causing the quiet mage to simply retreat and leave his friends on their own.

It’s a secret I won’t share with them. The burden of guilt is simply too heavy on his shoulders for me to even contemplate adding more by sharing the tale and watching them try to ‘comfort’ him in so many ways. And as much as I care for our friends, this is something they simply cannot understand.

Eventually, I find him in my own chambers. It would be odd to some but not to me. No one would think that he would take solace here as most simply think we share only the old ties of master and apprentice. No, it hasn’t been that way in a long time. We are friends now, he and I, and he knows that my door is always open to him should he ever wish to seek out my company.

“There you are,” I murmur just loud enough for him to hear as I look him over. He looks tired and careworn as he usually is this time of year. Clef has been working himself too hard lately and it’s showing, which worries me.

“Too many people,” he answers me. “I had to get away for a while.”

His voice is deep, tinged with power. It’s been that way for as long as I can remember and still has the same effect on me as it did back then. It draws my attention to him, making me focus solely on him. I wonder if it’s that way for others?

“I don’t blame you. Caldina can be a bit on the noisy side.”

That brings a little bit of a smile, not much but enough for me to feel slightly less concerned. I hate seeing that look in his eyes. It makes my heart ache inside as well as makes me feel so useless. That’s a feeling I can’t stomach.

My eyes follow him as he paces the room for a moment before sinking onto the small sofa. There’s so much loneliness in his eyes that mingles with the sorrow, and it’s almost as if I can’t breathe through the pain in my own heart.

For some time now, I’ve been aware of the drive inside of me to erase that mixture and replace it with something else but I’ve kept it to myself. Today though, it seems I can’t.

My feet carry me across the floor and next to him before I am aware of what I’m doing. One knee rests on the sofa as I lean forward, hands moving on their own and without my conscious approval. His skin is soft as they cup his face and the impulse drives me further, making me lean in to taste the lips that had parted in astonishment.

Oh Pillar, he tastes better than I ever imagined. A gentle mixture of herbs and mint crosses my tongue as I seek out more of his flavor. I wrap my arms around him, drawing him closer as the kiss deepens. There’s a sudden taint of magic and the form in my arms is suddenly different, heavier and taller.

I know what it means, and excitement thrums through my body in waves of fire. My eyes open to see him before me, in my arms. He’s taller in his natural form, lithe but well taken care of due to his work in Summoning as well as in the gardens.

The sight of him takes my breath away and I smile into the eyes that hold a look of silent worry, telling him quietly that it’s all right and that both of his forms are appealing to me. The worry immediately eases and I lean in again to taste him, relishing in the strength of the hands that suddenly move to cling to my shoulders.

I can sense him opening himself to me on so many different levels as our hands push aside clothing, stroking the heated flesh beneath the heavy materials. He wants this, needs this as much as I do. How long has he hid this from me? Probably longer than I have kept this from him, that much I do believe.

Fabric whispers against the floor as we rise, removing the last of the barriers between us. I’m still taller than him, bulkier as well, but that is something I ignore as I look up on the pale skin of my former master.

“So beautiful.”

A soft pink flush overtakes his cheeks and I’m secretly delighted to see that when he blushes, it’s not just the face that’s affected but all of him.

I scoop Clef off of his feet, carrying him to the bed. The hunger building between us is almost a tangible thing now, something I have never experienced before and crave to have again and again.

Calloused hands dance over heating flesh. His hands roughed by years of gardening and intricate staff work, while mine have been hardened by sword play. Despite the roughness, the touches from his smaller hands feel so good.

 

Words of need, comfort, and even affection fill the air as our exploration continues. I find areas on his body that makes him writhe beneath me, heating my blood even further as I continue to pleasure him and learn what makes him fly apart with passion. I love his reactions, crave it as this dance continues.

A soft growl comes from me when I finally am one with my mage. My mage? 

Yes! He is mine now. Mine to love, cherish, tease, and protect. He is mine as I am his and as I speak this softly to him, his expressive blue eyes soften and show what he has hidden as well. He is gifting himself to me as I am to him.

This new knowledge makes our intimate dance that much more incredible as I move within him, feeling his body tighten around mine as I caress that hidden pleasure spot with each thrust into him.

How long we continue the climb, I do not know. All I can focus on is him, the sounds he makes and the expressions on his face and in his eyes. I can never get enough of it, and I will make sure to see this again and again.

It feels as if we have been doing this forever and yet not long enough as our passions take control, pushing us over the edge into sheer bliss. His body accepts my offering as his own seed spills between us.

His eyes, those incredible blue depths, no long show his loneliness. There is a new vulnerability to them now, a vulnerability that I know is reflected in my own gaze. We are exposed to each other but no longer will I allow him to be defenseless to others. I am now the sword that will continue to defend him and protect him from others who would seek to harm the one who holds my heart.

As we curl up together and drift off to sleep, I can’t help but wonder if Zagato had thought that this would happen. Honestly, it wouldn’t surprise me if he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s End Note - Oh wow, I have to say this is a first for me. I hardly ever write in first person point of view. So this was a unique challenge. Please review, tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
